


Lost in New York

by brilliantboffins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: “Lost. You were hopelessly lost in this city known as the Big Apple and your friends were nowhere in sight. You sighed and tapped your phone, hoping that by some miracle the battery will recharge by itself and give you access to your Google map. Unfortunately, the screen stayed pitch black and for all the people bustling about no one seemed eager to lend a hand to a lost tourist. You looked about trying to see anything that might have looked familiar, squinting your eyes against the sun.“OOF!”The pained exclamation caught you off guard and you quickly turned, an apology already on your lips as you realized your (not exactly light) bag had smacked into someone trying to walk past.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

Lost. You were hopelessly lost in this city known as the Big Apple and your friends were nowhere in sight. You sighed and tapped at your phone, hoping that by some miracle the battery will recharge by itself and give you access to your Google map. Unfortunately, the screen stayed pitch black and for all the people bustling about no one seemed eager to lend a hand to a lost tourist. You looked about trying to see anything that might have looked familiar, squinting your eyes against the sun.

“OOF!”

The pained exclamation caught you off guard and you quickly turn, an apology already on your lips as you realized your (not exactly light) bag had smacked into someone trying to walk past.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see yo…”

Your voice died in your throat as the other person lifted his head, giving you a good look at his face. Despite the slight grimace of pain, the man tried to give you a smile of reassurance as he waved the hand not currently clutching at his stomach. His eyes were large, framed by a pair of glass, his hair poofy creating a halo of curls around his head, and as he straightened you had to lift your head since he was so tall.

“Ah, no worries. I wasn’t really watching where I was going.”

You gulped and took a small step back, laughing nervously as you adjusted the strap of your bag. The man was quite handsome and you felt nervous butterflies fluttering about in your stomach.

“Well, I still didn’t mean to wack you with my bag. Are you ok?” You asked, trying to look unaffected.

“Yeah, although that bag of yours packed quite a punch.”

You dug into your bag and pulled out a DSLR camera, holding it up to show him.

“Camera. I’m the designated photographer for our trip to New York.”

His eyes lit up with curiosity as he smiled, “Oh, are you visiting the city?”

“Yeah, for a week. But currently I’m kind of lost, and of course, my phone decided to die on me. My friends should be around here somewhere but, you know,” you gave a shrug as you looked about, gesturing to all the people walking by, “Feels kind of like trying to find two needles in a haystack.”

The man chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, the city can be kind of overwhelming for visitors. You want me to help you look? Probably find your friends faster.”

“Oh, no, that’s all right!” You quickly shook your head, “I’m sure you’ve got better things to do. I’ll just look around, at worst I’ll grab a cab back to the hotel and wait for them there.”

“Nah, I don’t mind. I’ve got nothing else planned today, anyway. Maybe I can show you some sights along the way,” he grinned down at you causing your face to flush. You busied yourself putting the camera away to hide your reddening cheeks as you frantically thought about what to do. The man was undoubtedly charming, and he seemed nice. It would be nice to get to know him a little more, you supposed, at the very least making a new friend couldn’t hurt. Besides, wandering around the city like an idiot all by yourself didn’t sound too appealing.

Decision made you looked back up to meet his eyes, smiling as confidently as you could, “I’ll accept your offer, but only if you’ll let me treat you to lunch as a thank you.”

His responding laughter shook his whole body and it made you laugh, too, easing the nervousness you felt.

“All right, then. Deal. I’m Daveed, by the way,” he made a motion towards you, wordlessly asking for you name.

“I’m Y/N, it’s my first time in the city. I mean, I’ve heard that it’s a bit crazy, big city and all, but I was woefully unprepared.”

Daveed nodded as the two of you joined the throng of people on the sidewalk, trying to stay to the side so that those who were hurrying along could pass you without too much trouble.

“Yeah, when I first came it was quite an experience, too. New York’s not really like any other city.”

You glanced over at him, “You’re not from here?”

He gave you a quick smile as he wrapped a hand around your waist to pull you closer to him as a man in a suit pushed past you, bumping into your shoulder.

“No, I’m from Oakland, California.”

You tried to think of a response but having his body right up against yours and his arm wrapped around you was seriously impeding with your ability to process coherent thoughts.

“Th-that’s…nice..,” you managed to choke out.

“Listen, do you know your friends’ number? Maybe you can call them from my phone?” Daveed asked, reaching into his pocket with his free hand to retrieve the device.

You shook your head and sighed in exasperation, “No. All the numbers were in my phone, can’t remember any of it. You know, when I was a kid I had a phone book of my friends’ numbers and I memorized all of them. Now I’m like a moron, if my phone’s out then I’m totally helpless. I don’t even know my parents’ number or address without my phone. Heaven forbid I ever need to contact them in an emergency.”

Daveed threw back his head and laughed, his arm around you squeezing just a bit tighter.

“True, but you’re not the only one I’m sure. I don’t know what I’d do without my phone, either. Pretty much all my important information’s on there.”

—————————-

  
The two of you chattered as you walked along the street. You weren’t too sure where you were going but kept an eye out to see if you could your friends. Every once in a while Daveed would pause and point out something to you, explaining about it as you nodded along. He had a tendency to lean down so that his mouth was right next to your ear when he did this, presumably so he didn’t have to shout over the cars and people, but for you it felt more like a game to see how distracted he could make you because you were pretty sure none of the information he said stuck in your brain.

Finally, after walking around for almost half an hour, Daveed steered you into a small restaurant.

“Let’s cool off first, it’s getting hot out,” he pulled off the light jacket he had on and you had to forcibly keep your eyes from staring at his biceps which were pulling the short sleeves of his t-shirt taut. Unfortunately, as much as you tried not to stare outright, your traitorous eyes kept taking side glances even as the waiter came over and showed you to a table.

With a sigh of relief, you flopped down in the booth and set your heavy bag to the side, rubbing at your shoulder which had become quite sore from the weight. Daveed watched you with an easy smile, passing the menu to you as he fiddled with a piece of napkin.

“So, Daveed, you’re here in New York working in Broadway? That must keep you busy,” you commented, continuing your conversation from before.

“Yeah, it’s tough. Eight shows a week and having to run around the stage and sing, but it’s also exciting. The crowds are great, my cast mates are incredible, and I mean, having a steady income’s pretty awesome.”

You laughed and shook your head as he winked at you, “Wow, I can’t even imagine. I’d love to go see a Broadway show while I’m here, though. My friends aren’t too thrilled with the idea but I was thinking I could sneak off and go by myself on one of the days.”

He nodded and smiled before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Yeah! You should come see our show! Here, put your number and name in and I’ll get you tickets. Just give me a day when you’d like to come.”

You smirked at him and lifted an eyebrow, “Seriously? Using Broadway tickets to bribe me for my number?”

Daveed chuckled and leaned forward, pushing the phone towards you, “Yep. Is it working?”

Rolling your eyes in exaggerated exasperation, you snapped the menu shut and picked up his phone instead, “I suppose if I must. The things I do to see Broadway.”

You tapped your information in as Daveed looked over the menu.

“You’re going to have to wait until my phone gets re-charged to call, though,” you reminded him as you returned the phone.

“Or I can call your hotel and ask for the lovely girl walking around with the brick camera in her bag,” he chuckled.

The heat in your cheeks was almost instantaneous as you glanced at said bag, “Th-that’s not…I don’t…the camera’s not…,” you stammered as Daveed’s expression grew more and more amused. He bit his lip until finally, he couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore, hiding his face behind the menu as he laughed out loud. You pouted and wiped at your cheeks with the back of your hand as if that would make the redness go away.

“S-stop teasing me, Daveed. That’s not fair.”

That only made him laugh harder, “You’re lucky you don’t live here, Y/N. New York’s boys would be all over you in a heartbeat.”

With a sniff, you lifted your head defiantly, “Well they can try, but I can hold my own, especially when I have my brick camera bag with me.”

Daveed snickered, finally setting the menu aside. He picked up his phone to check your information was saved then reached across the table to clasp your hand in his.

“Oh, without a doubt. And I’ve got the bruise to prove that.”

You groaned and hid your eyes with your free hand, “Oh god, don’t remind me. I really am sorry about that. Maybe we can ask the kitchen for some ice?”

“I’ll survive, although if I do end up on my death bed I expect at least a nice bouquet of flowers and a handwritten note. Maybe some chocolates too. And a puppy. Also some pizza. Throw in a few packs of cookies.”

Your eyes widened as the list grew longer and more outrageous, the very image of you trying to haul all the things into a hospital room utterly absurd.

“Ok! Ok!! Stop! I get it, I get it! I’ll bring you a truckload of junk food and all the animals from the local shelter, ok?”

Daveed laughed and nodded, squeezing your hand gently.

“Although, you know,” he pondered, keeping his eyes on yours intently, “I might be persuaded to cut the list a bit in exchange for…a kiss?”

Things seemed to freeze as you gazed back at him. The levity from just a few seconds ago suddenly vanished as you realized he was completely sincere and appeared even slightly nervous as he waited for your response. You heart leaped into your throat as it suddenly took more effort than it should to breathe. Without realizing it, you began to lean forward, the position slightly awkward due to the table between you. Your eyes flicked between his lips and his hopeful gaze as your thoughts raced in a blur.

“Good afternoon, are we ready to order?”

The sudden intrusion jolted both of you apart as you scrambled back into your seat, hands clasped in your lap as you looked guiltily at the waiter, feeling like you had just been caught doing something naughty. Daveed’s reaction had been much more muted, although he, too, moved back to settle into his seat. You cleared your throat as you quickly tried to recall what you wanted to order, fumbling for the menu.

“Uh..um…y-yes, the uh, the club sandwich combo with an orange juice, please,” you squeaked.

Daveed placed his order and the waiter nodded pleasantly before walking away.

You twiddled your fingers in your lap, unable to meet Daveed’s eyes from across the table. After a minute or so of silence, a napkin was slid across the table and came into your view. On it was written a single word:

‘ _Y/N?_ ’

You glanced up in confusion and saw Daveed sheepishly holding a pen. You dug into your bag and pulled out a pen as well, writing a response back:

‘ _Yeah?_ ’

Daveed replied:

‘ _You feeling ok?_ ’

You blinked and pursed your lips:

‘ _Yeah. Why?_ ’

Daveed scribbled his response quickly:

‘ _I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to make things awkward. But I really do like you._ ’

The butterflies were back in your stomach as you read the message, a smile returning to your face as you responded:

‘ _You didn’t upset me, I guess it just took me by surprise. I mean, we just met._ ’

Daveed smiled back at you as he pulled out a new napkin and wrote:

‘ _But you’re only here for a week. I had to move fast, no?_ ’

You laughed out loud at the words, shaking your head helplessly:

‘ _Oh, so it’s my fault then?_ ’

Daveed nodded at you:

‘ _Yes. You should stay in New York indefinitely until I’ve had a chance to properly woo you._ ’

You looked over at him in disbelief, lips twitching with mirth:

‘ _”Woo” me??”_ ’

Daveed nodded emphatically, looking extremely serious:

‘ _Woo you. I need to properly woo you with fancy dinners, horse-drawn carriage rides, dancing under the stars, and violin serenades over pasta dinners._ ’

Unable to keep your silence anymore, you put your pen down and reached across the table to take his as well.

“Well, that all sounds lovely Mr. Romantic, but let’s start with that kiss first, hm?”

Daveed smiled and leaned closer, both his and your eyes sliding shut as your mouths met. The kiss was short but tender and sweet. The fluttering in your stomach exploded as his soft lips pressed against your own and you couldn’t help the soft gasp that escaped from you. Daveed took the chance and gently licked his way into your mouth, not pushing too far, but just enough to set you on edge and want more. You quickly pulled back, not wanting to get too aroused while in public like this, but couldn’t help pressing another quick kiss to his lips before sitting back completely, face flushed, eyes glazed, and feeling quite giddy from the experience.

Daveed’s eyes were warm and he smiled back at you, putting his hand on the table palm up in invitation. You slid your hand into his and bit your lip, trying to stop yourself from giggling like mad.

“Hm…I seem to have miscalculated,” he mused to himself, “I thought a kiss would hold me over until later but apparently my body’s decided to go in the other direction.”

You blinked in confusion for a moment before the meaning sunk in and you were positive your head would just go up in flames from how hot your cheeks felt.

“Daveed!” You stage whispered, looking around to see if anyone else had heard, “There are kids here!”

He laughed and gave your hand a little squeeze.

“Relax, sweetheart. I doubt they’d understand anyway. But no worries, I won’t try anything until I get you some place a little more…private,” his smirk and suggestive expression said everything his words didn’t. Luckily for you, instead of being forced to stammer out a response you were saved by the arrival of the waiter with your orders.

 

* * *

 

**END PT. 1**

Phew! So that was my first attempt at RPF, at Hamilton-related fanfic, at self-insert fanfic, basically a lot of firsts!! Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 will be up soon and Part 3 within a day hopefully!!

Come find me on tumblr:

**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/> **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon passed in a blur as you and Daveed finished your lunch and returned to searching for your friends. Finally, you came upon the idea to check your Facebook using Daveed’s phone to try and message your friends. It wasn’t long before you got into contact with them and told them to just meet you back at the hotel around dinner time instead of trying to find a meet-up place in the city since none of you were too familiar with the area. This left you and Daveed with a few hours to kill before you had to head back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

The afternoon passed in a blur as you and Daveed finished your lunch and returned to searching for your friends. Finally, you came upon the idea to check your Facebook using Daveed’s phone to try and message your friends. It wasn’t long before you got into contact with them and told them to just meet you back at the hotel around dinner time instead of trying to find a meet-up place in the city since none of you were too familiar with the area. This left you and Daveed with a few hours to kill before you had to head back to the hotel.

The two of you walked about, Daveed taking into little shops here and there as you browsed for souvenirs or just took in the sites, sometimes taking out your camera to snap some photos. Daveed was quite photogenic and you ended up with more than a few images of him in goofy poses.

“Where are you staying?” Daveed asked he took your hand in his and checked the time.

“The Sheraton, it’s right near Broadway actually,” you told him, pulling out a piece of paper with the address written on it.

“Oh, yeah, that’s super close. Good location, near Central Park and Times Square, too.”

You nodded, “Yeah, cost us an arm, a leg, and a few internal organs, but you know.”

Daveed laughed and pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arm around you as he placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“New York’s not really a cheap place to visit,” he agreed, “living here’s even worse. Rent is insane.”

You gave him a skeptical look, “Oh come on, surely a big Broadway star can afford to live wherever he wants.”

He grinned as he looked around, “Nowadays it’s no problem anymore, but I used to sleep on subways, or basically couch surf from friend to friend.”

You gasped in shock, looking up to meet his eyes, “Seriously? Wasn’t that terrifying, though? I mean, not having a stable place to live?”

Daveed shrugged and gave you a lopsided smile, “A little, but you get used to it, you know? I mean, a 9-5 office job really just wouldn’t suit me so I basically gave up on ever having a steady income.”

You shook your head in disbelief, looking stunned, “Wow, that’s incredibly brave. I can’t imagine not having a pay cheque to count on. The stress alone would probably send me into a breakdown.”

“It’s definitely not for everyone,” he chuckled, “Look, how about we grab a cab to Central Park and walk around there? It’ll be nice to get away from all these cars and people, and then we can walk to your hotel when you need to meet your friends.”

You looked at him in surprise, “You’re coming with me? Are you sure?”

Daveed looked back, expression amused, “Yeah, of course. I mean, if you don’t mind. I’d be worried sending you off on your own again. Who knows if you’ll get lost along the way without a personal guide.”

You scoffed and punched him lightly in the arm, “Hey, I’m not always so directionally challenged, and even I can give an address to a cab driver.”

He responded with a smirk, “Right, right. Next thing I know you end up in New Jersey calling me to pick you up.”

“NEW JERSEY?!” You exclaimed, looking bewildered, “Why in the world would I end up in New Jersey??”

Daveed laughed at your reaction, his hair bouncing as his shoulders shook, “Exactly! So you see, you should bring me along to make sure you don’t end up over there.”

You pouted at him and poked his chest, looking slightly put out, “Well fine, but no funny business in front of my friends. It’s going to be hard enough explaining how I managed to get lost and come back with a handsome stranger in tow.”

The smug grin you got in return almost made you want to smack yourself for that slip of the tongue.

“Ooh, so you think I’m handsome, hm?”

You grumbled under your breath about stupidly tall, dark, and handsome strangers with charming smiles, rolling your eyes at yourself as you muttered, “Aren’t I just a fucking cliché?” which made Daveed laugh even harder.

“Why Y/N, you’ve got quite a mouth on you.”

The look you shot him only amused him more as he waved down a cab and shooed you inside.

—————————————-

The sun was already setting by the time you and Daveed headed for the hotel. The heat from the afternoon was dissipating and the cool air felt good as a soft breeze swept over your skin. You were very aware that ever since lunch Daveed had been glued to your side, either holding your hand or with an arm wrapped around your waist. He had been polite, gracious, and an ever hospitable host as he showed you around, keeping an eye for things that could potentially interest you. At some point, your bag got transferred to him and he ended up carrying it, along with the camera, leaving you with the freedom to wander about without the burdensome baggage to haul around. You had ended up talking about everything, your home, your family, his family, both of your work, you interests, the conversation flowed easily. Daveed had a knack for teasing you just enough to get you flustered and blushing before he would pull back, soothing away the redness on your cheeks with a soft kiss or a warm hug. It felt nice, getting the full attention of someone who you were growing more and more attached to, even though you had only met a few hours ago. A part of you wondered where this night was going, and secretly you hoped it wouldn’t just be a good night kiss.

As the hotel came into view, you saw your friends standing by the entrance, chatting. They waved when they saw you approach and raised an eyebrow when they saw who was following.

“Hey! Good heavens, where in the world did you two go?!” You demanded as soon as they were within earshot, “I look away to take some photos and next thing I know I’m wandering through the city with no clue where I was!”

One of your friends laughed and patted your shoulder, “Chill, Y/N. We didn’t purposely ditch you. We didn’t notice you weren’t following us anymore until too late, and by then we couldn’t find you anymore.”

You mock glared at them throwing your hands up, “Well you’re just lucky Daveed here found me, otherwise I would still be walking in circles somewhere. Maybe I would have ended up in New Jersey!”

You winked at Daveed as you said the last sentence and he burst out laughing, to the confusion of your friends.

“Um…ok then, Y/N. Anyway, introduce us to your new friend.”

“Oh, right. This is Daveed, he works in Broadway. He’s been showing me around all afternoon. Daveed, these are my jackass friends.”

Both of your friends protested loudly at that, grabbing you in a tight hug as they made loud, exaggerated sniffling noises while rambling apologies, “Oh Y/N, our poor, darling Y/N, we’re so, so, so, so, sorry you were left alone for a whole…SEVEN HOURS! How could we be so cruel?! So awful?! So treacherous?!!”

You laughed at their antics and frantically tried to get away from their clinging hugs, escaping behind Daveed and using him as a shield.

“Enough! Enough! Apologies accepted, all right?!”

Your friends smirked and switched their attention to Daveed.

“So, you’re the mysterious stranger who can charm the pants off burnt toast Y/N mentioned in her message, huh?”

“Wh-I never- no! I didn’t send that!” You sputtered indignantly.

Your friends just snickered as they shook Daveed’s hand, wiggling their eyebrows at both you and him.

“Uh-huh, suuuuuuure you didn’t. I’ve still got the message on my Facebook as proof, you can’t deny it.”

You looked up pleadingly at Daveed, who was trying to hold in his laughter, “I swear, I did not send anything like that! They’re lying!”

“Well, Y/N, I don’t know about burnt toast, but I make a mean French toast. Perhaps I can show off my skills to you for breakfast tomorrow morning,” he smirked.

Your friends’ ‘oooh’ and ‘aah’ made you groan and drop your face into your hands.

“Oh great, now there’s three of you,” you whined as you poked at Daveed in the side, “You were supposed to be on MY side, not theirs! You traitor!”

Daveed’s laughter joined with your friends’ and pretty soon you couldn’t help but also join in at the absurdity of the situation.

After a bit more small talk, you raced up to the hotel room you shared with your friends to recharge your phone and also wash up quickly for dinner. Daveed offered to make reservations for everyone at a restaurant nearby that he knew and your friends eagerly agreed. The three of them stayed downstairs to chat and you hurried to get ready. A quick 5 minute shower left you feeling much more refreshed after a day of walking, and you shuffled through your suitcase for something to wear. Most of your clothes were casual, meant for walking around, playing tourist, but you did pack a few nice dresses in case you needed to go somewhere a little more upscale. Looking at your selection, you bit your lip wondering how to go about this without looking like an utter fool. To put too much effort in might seem kind of desperate, but you did want to feel sexy tonight with Daveed there.

You settled on a matching black lace bra and panty set, coupled with a pure red, knee-length dress. The sleeves were short, just enough to cover the shoulders, the waist cinched to give a bit of figure, and the neckline dropped in a deep V that didn’t show too much but definitely could be a tease if you leaned forward just the right way. It was a little dressy to be considered casual, but not full-out formal so wherever Daveed was making reservations this dress should suffice. To finish off the look you added black pumps and a set of slim, silver earrings which dangled and drew the eyes to your neck.

Quickly putting on your makeup, you grabbed your bag (minus the heavy camera this time), tossed in your phone which had only managed to charge up to 50%, and raced down to the lobby. Aside from your eagerness to see Daveed again, you had to admit you were quite hungry since all you’ve had today was the sandwich for lunch.

Daveed and your friends were lounging in the lobby, sitting in some of the small sofas and chairs that were provided. Your friends saw you first and their eyes widened as a knowing grin spread over both of their faces. Daveed saw the change in their expression and turned around, his eyes going almost comically wide as he took you in.

The nerves were back causing you to tremble a bit, but you steadied yourself, straightened your dress, and sauntered over to them with one eyebrow raised nonchalantly.

“So? Are we ready to go?”

Your friends laughed among themselves as one of them snickered, “Go? I think you’d rather just go back up to that hotel room with Daveed.”

Before you had a chance to react, Daveed was on his feet. Two large steps brought him in front of you and without warning his arms wrapped around you, pulling you close as his mouth pressed against yours. You moaned as your own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down as you arched your back upwards, leaning against him. This time the kiss was much more heated than before. You could feel his teeth nipping at your lips, demanding entrance, and you obliged happily. One of his hands slides up to the middle of your back, keeping you pressed against him as the other hand dropped, gripping near your hip where it was still publically appropriate but just teetering on the edge. Your own hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging on the curls as you felt arousal spiral through you like lightning strike.

“Ahem.”

It took a few tries on your friends’ part before you realized they had been repeatedly clearing their throat and coughing to get your attention. Sheepishly, you pulled back and peered past Daveed to their smug expressions. The kiss had left you out of breath and slightly light-headed, and Daveed was still pressed against you as you clung to him for support.

“So…we get that you two would happily have each other for dinner but we’re going to need something a little more substantial.”

Daveed pressed his forehead against your shoulder and laughed softly, clearing his throat before straightening up.

“Quite right. My apologies, first dinner, THEN dessert,” he pulled you flush against him, leaving no doubt as to what he meant by ‘dessert’.

You rolled your eyes and pulled out a compact to check your makeup, fixing the smeared lipstick. When you looked up at Daveed you laughed and dug around for some tissue.

“Here, you got lipstick around your mouth.”

As everyone got ready to go, Daveed pulled you off to the side and whispered into your ear so that no one else could hear, “I didn’t realize I had picked up such a little minx on the sidewalk today. After dinner, I fully intend to take you back to my place and make you scream, any objections?”

You shivered at his low, purring voice, his hot breath ghosting against your skin. You hesitated just for a second, fleetingly pondering on the wiseness of a casual hookup with someone you just met in a strange city, but you were on vacation and you deserved some fun, right? Decision made, you nodded, letting your eyes hood and your voice drop.

“None whatsoever, sir.”

He tensed, the grip he had on your arm tightening just a bit more before he met your eyes looking pleasantly surprised.

“Good girl.”

—————————————-

Dinner turned out to be a rambunctious affair as Daveed ended up inviting two of his friends along as well. One introduced himself as Rafael and the other one Okieriete, or “Oak”. All three of the men were easy-going, quick with a joke, and seemingly high on life as they escorted you and your friends to the restaurant.

“So, Oak, Rafael, how do you guys know Daveed?” you asked as you all got seated at your reserved table.

“I work with him on Broadway,” Oak replied, pulling out a chair for one of your friends.

“I’ve known him since forever. We rap together sometimes, or he drags me to his group's shows,” said Rafael as he also helped your other friend into her seat.

“Group? You have a group, Daveed?” Your friend inquired, eyes wide.

“Yeah. Clipping. It’s kind of a rap group,” Daveed offered, pulling your seat closer to his and making you squeak.

“Can you play us some of your songs?” You eagerly requested. You weren’t too familiar with rap songs, the little bits and pieces you’ve heard all left you kind of confused since the lyrics were too fast for you to understand, but if Daveed was the one rapping then you definitely wanted to at least give it a try.

The three men laughed as they glanced around.

“It’s uh, not really appropriate for a place like this. Half the lyrics would need to get bleeped out,” Rafael chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at your friend who snickered in return.

“Yeah, let Daveed serenade you with it later,” Oak smirked.

Daveed scoffed and swiped a menu, “The only thing I’m planning to serenade to Y/N tonight is the sound of my headboard banging against the wall.”

You choked on the mouthful of water you had been trying to drink, coughing as you quickly grabbed a napkin and covered your mouth. Daveed quickly patted your back, although his mouth kept twitching with laughter as your friends almost fell out of their chairs doubled over in hilarity at your predicament.

—————————————-

It wasn’t long before your orders were placed and brought out, allowing the conversation to slow a bit as everyone focused on eating. Your friends showed the men photos on their phones of the sites they had visited and you regaled them with the tale of how you had gotten lost leading to your meeting with Daveed.

Throughout the meal, Daveed had kept one hand on your thigh, a warm reminder of what’s to come after. As the amount of food on the plates dwindled, Daveed accidentally dropped his fork under the table and he reached down to grab it. You were just about to move your seat a bit to give him more room to maneuver when you suddenly felt the hand pulling up the hem of your dress, past your knee, up your thighs, pooling the fabric where your legs met your hips. His hand settled right between your legs, one finger brushing against the lace of your panties as you desperately tried to control your breathing. Luckily the tables were all covered with table cloth, but you had to lean right up against the table to ensure no one saw what was going on.

Daveed straightened up in his chair, looking like nothing was the matter, and called the waiter over for another fork, claiming the one he had dropped was too far away for him to reach.

You shot him a quick glare, grabbing onto his arm to which he simply smirked and answered by pushing the fabric of the panties to the side and dipping his fingers in to rub against your clit.

The squeak you let out in surprise was embarrassing and it caught the attention of everyone at the table.

“Y/N? You all right?” Your friend asked.

“Yeah, your face is kind of red,” Rafael pointed out.

“Oh..haha…i-is it? Just…kind of hot in here, isn’t it?” You stammered, trying to hold back a whine as Daveed pressed more firmly against your clit.

“Is it? I didn’t notice,” your other friend wondered, looking around.

Oak remained silent as he stared at Daveed, then over to you, then back to Daveed. His eyes suddenly lighted with understanding as a grin brightened up his face.

“Daveed, you’re an asshole, you know that right?” the man accused good-naturedly, “You shouldn’t tease a lady so.”

Daveed laughed as the other three looked at Oak in confusion.

“It’s only teasing if I don’t plan to follow through, Oak.”

You groaned as Daveed took the chance and slid one finger down, rubbing against the opening to your wet pussy where the sensitive nerves felt like they were on fire. He slid one in just a bit before pulling back out, making your hips jerk as it had instinctively expected more.

“E-Excuse me, I really need to use the washroom,” you muttered, hurriedly getting up and pulling your dress down in one move and hurrying off before anyone could say anything.

The restaurant had two unisex washrooms and you raced into one, slamming and locking it shut behind you. You grabbed some paper towels and wet them under the tap, pressing the cool paper against your cheeks to cool down. Goddamn Daveed, you were so going to drag him out of here by the hair and fuck him in a back alley or a cab at this rate.

A soft knock sounded at the door and you hurriedly tried to make yourself look presentable.

“Um, just a minute!” You called, hoping the other person wasn’t in a rush.

“Y/N, it’s me. Are you all right?” Daveed’s voice floated in from the other side.

You blinked and went to open the door, checking that no one noticed Daveed sneaking in.

As soon as the door was locked once more, Daveed pulled you into a hug, nuzzling against your hair.

“Hey, baby, I’m sorry. Did I push too far?” He apologized, sounding contrite and guilty.

You shook your head and looked up at him, leaning up on tiptoes to press a kiss against his lips.

“No, no, it wasn’t that. I just needed a moment before I totally embarrassed myself in front of our friends.”

Daveed looked relieved that you weren’t angry or upset, returning the kiss gently.

“Ok, good. You’ll let me know if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable, right?”

His concern for your comfort was touching, and you smiled, cuddling up against his chest.

“Yeah, of course I will. But honestly, I’m fine. I think Oak probably figured out what you were doing though.”

Daveed laughed and twirled you around a bit until your back was pressed against the wall.

“Oak’s very perceptive so, yeah, he probably did. But don’t worry, the most he’ll do is tease us a bit about it.”

He dipped down and started to trail kisses along your neck, one hand tugging lightly on your hair to get you to tilt your head back. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him, the heat from earlier returning. This entire day had been one complete tease and you were quickly reaching your limit.

“God, you look so fucking hot in this dress and those heels. Christ, Y/N, the whole dinner I couldn’t concentrate on anything else,” he growled against your skin.

You shuddered and pressed up against him, hands sliding down to grip his hips and pull them against yours so you could grind against him.

“W-well that goes for two of us. You didn’t exactly make it easy for me to keep up with the conversation, either,” you shot back, panting as he bit down at the juncture where your neck met your shoulder.

“Conversation’s overrated. Try this instead,” he grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up until you could wrap your legs around him. Carrying you, he turned and sat you down on the rather large counter, your back up against the mirror. With one hand on each of your thighs, he spread them pushing your legs up so that your feet were also on the counter leaving your most private area completely vulnerable. You shivered at the position as he moved the fabric of your dress out of the way and shoved his hand down your panties.

“Oh…fuck…yesss,” you mewled as he finally pushed a finger inside you fully.

“You’re so wet already, Y/N, is my baby girl that hungry to be filled?” He asked, pressing kisses against your neck and wherever else he could reach.

“Yes, yesss…please, need you,” you could feel Daveed’s smirk against your skin as he pressed a second finger inside, using his thumb to rub your clit relentlessly.

“You’re going to have to be quiet, baby, don’t want others outside to hear you now, do you? Hear what a naughty girl you are, begging to get fucked inside a public bathroom? What if they come in? See you dripping, moaning, panties soaked and pleading for more?”

You whimpered and clapped a hand over your own mouth, trying to be quiet as instructed. Daveed met your eyes and grinned, his fingers moving inside you slowly, nowhere near fast enough to bring you to orgasm but keeping you on the edge.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you? You like that? Being called a good girl? Being told what to do?”

It wasn’t possible for your face to become any redder, but your face definitely felt hotter as you nodded, eyes sliding down in embarrassment. Being controlled and dominated in the bedroom was something you admittedly enjoyed, although you rarely told anyone, even past boyfriends since it felt so embarrassing.

Daveed gripped your chin and made you look up into his eyes. He moved your hand away from your mouth and kissed you hungrily, his tongue diving inside to taste as he switched his thumb for the palm of his hand to rub your clit, allowing for more friction at a rougher pace. Your entire body was shaking as you clung to him, hoping that his mouth was enough to muffle the sounds coming from you.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you, yeah?” He whispered when he finally pulled away, tenderly trailing his fingers along your cheek.

Before you could say anything, a knock came at the door.

“Hey, you two! We’re leaving!” Rafael’s voice pierced the air, knocking the two of you out of the lust-filled haze that had settled.

You let out a disbelieving laugh as Daveed glared at the door in exasperation.

“Of all the motherfucking time…,” his curses trailed off as he gently removed his fingers from inside you, helping you down from the counter and get straightened out. He carefully brushed your hair out with his fingers, making sure it didn’t look too disheveled, and helped wipe the smeared lipstick from around your mouth (and his own, again). Your legs were still kind of shaky making it difficult to walk properly in the heels, so he hooked his arm around you to keep you steady as he opened the door.

Rafael stood on the other side, looking quite like the infamous Cheshire Cat.

“Oh good, there you are. We were afraid both of you might have gotten lost in there somehow.”

Daveed scowled at his best friend, pulling you tightly against himself even as you tried to hide against his side.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chuckles. You just wait until the next time you’ve got a girl.”

Rafael laughed, shaking his head as he walked off ahead of you two.

“Actually, Oak and I are going out with Y/N’s friends to hit the club scene tonight. You’re more than welcome to join,” the blond rapper teased.

“Fuck off, Raf, Y/N’s tired, we’re heading back to my place.”

Both you and Rafael laughed this time as you peered up at Daveed.

“I doubt going back to your place is going to help me with my tiredness. Although a nice, soft bed does sound tempting,” you snickered.

Oak and your friends were waiting outside the restaurant, having already settled the bill. Your friends had grabbed your bag for you and they both gave you a knowing smile as you exited, practically glued against Daveed’s side.

“Well, we’re off to enjoy the nightlife of New York. You two have fun,” your friend said as she handed your bag over, “Daveed, try not to go too rough, I mean, I know she likes it but she will need to walk tomorrow. We didn’t come all this way to New York to stay in bed all week.”

Your jaw dropped as everyone around your friends laughed, high-fiving each other before waving and heading off with Oak and Rafael who were also chuckling.

Daveed and you watched them go, his expression one of easy amusement while yours one of complete mortification.

“Hm. Rough, huh? Well, I can’t say that’s surprising to hear, but it’s good to have confirmation,” Daveed pondered, almost as if talking to himself.

“Oh for the love of…,” you grumbled, hurriedly waving down a cab.

As you pulled open the door and slid in, you shot a smirk over at Daveed.

“Rough or not, I hope your walls are thick enough for the sake of your neighbors.”

 

* * *

 

**END PT. 2**

Well…pretty obvious what’s going to happen in part 3 isn’t it? Lol

Come find me on tumblr: **<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/>**

PS. This is the dress I was thinking of when describing your dress:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Between the kissing and groping, Daveed and you somehow made it back to his apartment. Your panties were completely soaked while his hair had become a puffy mess. The both of you were giggling as you burst through his apartment door, shoes quickly getting kicked off as he immediately worked to get your dress off. You tried to help as best as you could and somehow he managed to get you into his bedroom with just your bra and panties still on. The air felt cool on your skin as you quickly took a glance around. The room looked neat, although there was a stack of CDs on the nightstand, and the bed wasn’t made. Some clothes had been tossed over the back of a chair and a few sheets of paper were spread out on a desk.
> 
> Daveed slowly backed you towards the bed, running his warm hands up and down your back, toying with the clasp of your bra. He ghosted kisses along your jaw as your hands buried themselves in his hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

 

Between the kissing and groping, Daveed and you somehow made it back to his apartment. Your panties were completely soaked while his hair had become a puffy mess. The both of you were giggling as you burst through his apartment door, shoes quickly getting kicked off as he immediately worked to get your dress off. You tried to help as best as you could and somehow he managed to get you into his bedroom with just your bra and panties still on. The air felt cool on your skin as you quickly took a glance around. The room looked neat, although there was a stack of CDs on the nightstand, and the bed wasn’t made. Some clothes had been tossed over the back of a chair and a few sheets of paper were spread out on a desk.

Daveed slowly backed you towards the bed, running his warm hands up and down your back, toying with the clasp of your bra. He ghosted kisses along your jaw as your hands buried themselves in his hair.

Finally, you felt the back of your knees hit the bed and you sat down, pulling him with you as you laid back. He crawled up, looming over you, mouthing at the base of your neck no doubt leaving a nice little mark there.

“Baby girl, anything I need to know before we go further?” He asked softly, nuzzling against your ear.

“Know?” You puzzled, not sure what he meant.

He pulled back just a bit so he can see your face clearly, his expression open and soft.

“Know. Things you’re not comfortable with? Things you like?”

The question caught you off-guard as no one had ever asked so directly. You knew what you liked, but to put it into words somehow seemed embarrassing.

“Um…I-I like it a little rough…,” you ventured, peering up at him hesitantly.

“Ok…and?” He prodded, smiling in encouragement.

“And…and I like dirty talk, s-some name-calling,” you blushed, dropping your gaze.

Daveed chuckled lightly before gently using his hand to tilt your chin up so your eyes met again.

“Yeah? My baby likes being told how hard I’m going to fuck her? Take her apart like the little slut she is? Have her begging me for more? On her knees, gagging on my cock?”

Your eyes fluttered just listening to him, the words bringing filthy images to your mind that made you whine with need. You gripped his arm, breath shuddering as you tried not to beg right then and there for him to get inside you.

One of Daveed’s hands trailed down, toying with the lace on your bra. His fingers stroked right over your nipple and even though the effect was muted from the padding you still arched up into the touch, wordlessly asking for more.

“Anything else I should know?”

You bit your lip, feeling a bit nervous about sharing too much. So far Daveed had been incredibly understanding and indulgent of your preferences, so you felt that you should be completely honest, but a part of you still hesitated.

Daveed picked up on your reluctance to share and bent down to kiss you, trying to make you feel comfortable.

“It’s ok, baby girl, whatever it is. I just want to make you feel good, yeah?”

You took a deep breath and decided to go with your instinct.

“I’m…I sometimes…usually can’t come from just getting fucked,” you mumbled, “I guess I’m not very sensitive inside or…whatever. So, you know, if I don’t orgasm I’m…I’m sorry,” your voice trailed off as your eyes flickered around, trying to look at anything but Daveed. It was embarrassing to admit, you knew guys usually liked it when they could fuck their partners into a screaming orgasm so the fact that you usually couldn’t come from just having intercourse had often been a problem. In the past, it had ended with plenty of faked orgasms that left you feeling quite empty afterwards.

“Sweetheart, don’t apologize,” Daveed’s voice broke through your own thoughts, his voice still soft like before with no hint of judgement, “You prefer external stimulation, we can work with that.”

You were pretty sure your jaw was slack as you looked back at Daveed, eyes wide like in slight disbelief.

“But aren’t you upset? It’s-It’s more work, isn’t it? If the girl can’t come from getting fucked alone?” You asked.

Daveed laughed as he nipped your ear, “Baby, trust me, making you breathless and shaking as you come isn’t going to be work at all, whatever the method. I’m going to have to carry you out of here by tomorrow morning.”

You giggle, half from nerves and half from his words, still feeling a bit thrown. His response had been completely unexpected and a hopeful part of you that you though had long been buried suddenly sparked to life.

Trying to distract yourself, you tugged on Davee’d shirt.

“Well, whatever method you plan on using, can you do it without clothes?” You pouted, trying to give him your best puppy-dog eyes, “it’s utterly unfair that I’m here in lingerie and you’re still fully clothed.”

Daveed snickered and reared up on his knees, pulling off his shirt and revealing his chest. You gulped and tried to calm the flood of arousal that pooled in your groin from the sight alone, hands reaching for his belt. He watched with amusement as you fumbled with the buckle, grumbling about stupid buttons and zippers before you finally managed to get his jeans open. You could hear his breath hitching every time your hands brushed over his bulge, and just to be a tease you made sure to do it a few extra times than necessary.

With a low growl, Daveed sprung forward and grabbed your wrists, pulling them up over your head and pinning them onto the mattress.

“You fucking little tease. Careful, sweetheart, I’m not above dishing out punishment to naughty girls.”

You squirmed and tried to pull your wrists away, but his grip was tight and there was no chance you were escaping.

“P-punishment?” You whimpered, falling into your role easily, “What kind of punishment?”

Daveed smirked at your almost hopeful tone, his free hand coming up to wrap around your neck although he didn’t add any pressure.

“The kind that’s going to need you to come up with a safeword. What’s your safeword, baby?”

You moaned and quickly tried to come up with something appropriate, settling for the simplest and most basic safeword used, “Red.”

He nodded slightly, “Ok, one more time, baby, what’s your safeword?”

“Red,” you whined, lifting a leg to press your knee against his cock, which was straining against his briefs through the opening in his jeans.

He groaned and quickly moved back, getting off the bed entirely to your bewilderment.

“Up, on the bed, on your stomach,” he ordered, voice dropping low and leaving no room for discussion.

You scrambled to obey, hurriedly flopping down on the pillows so that you were spread on the bed on your front. Beside you, Daveed quickly shed his jeans and briefs, letting them pool on the floor and kicking them off to the side. He moved back to the bed, climbing up and giving a sharp slap to your bottom causing you to yelp.

“Knees,” came the command, and you folded your legs under you, leaving your ass in the air.

A warm hand rubbed over the slap mark and you wriggled in anticipation. This earned you another swat.

“So, slut, how many do you think you can handle?” Daveed asked, sounding almost bored.

You swallowed hard, not sure how to answer, “Uh…ten?”

A hard smack on your ass made you jump, “Ten what?”

“T-Ten, sir!” You replied sharply.

“There’s a good girl. Now I want you to count every one. I don’t want to hear any other sound from you besides counting, and for every sound I hear I’m adding three more. Nod if you understand.”

You nodded eagerly, biting your lip as you prepared yourself to take your punishment quietly.

Daveed made sure to spread his spanks out all over your ass leaving both cheeks throbbing. Your counting started out confident, but by the time he reached ten they were barely a whisper as you mewled at the impact. After each hit he made sure to rub over the sore spot which made you squirm, and more than once he took the chance to dip his fingers between the cheeks to toy with the lace panties.

By the end of your spanking you were trembling and sniffling, hiding your face against the pillows. He reached up and grabbed your hair, yanking your head back until you were arched uncomfortably.

“Have you learned to behave, slut? Gonna be good?”

You tried to nod in his hold, wincing as that just made his grip in your hair tighten.

“Y-yes, I’ll be good. Please…please, sir, I’ll be good for you.”

He roughly flipped you over and pulled off your bra, hands caressing your breasts as his thumbs toyed with the sensitive nipples. You groaned and almost jolted off the bed as he leaned down to take one of the hardened buds between his lips, tugging on it lightly. His mouth was hot and wet as he sucked and licked, making your eyes roll back in pleasure. His other hand pinched the other nipple until you were crying out at the stinging pain before he relented, rubbing at the abused flesh gently to soothe it. You clung to him, one hand cradling his head as the other grasped his shoulder, nails digging into the skin. He rutted between your legs, pressing his hard cock against you and leaving a trail of pre-come on your panties.

“Looks like my baby girl’s got sensitive little nipples, hm? Let’s see if we can’t have a bit of fun with that,” he smirked at you as he grabbed one of your hands and tugged it down between your own legs. He slid your soaking ruined panties down and pressed your hand against your own groin, guiding your fingers to your clit.

“Play with yourself for me, baby. I’m going to go grab something for you, keep yourself busy.”

You nodded obediently and began stroking the little nub, gasping as you wantonly toyed with yourself on his bed. Daveed took a moment to admire the sight of your fully naked body writhing about on the sheets, skin flushed, mouth open, eyes hooded, before he hurried off the bed to his dresser. He pulled out the bottom drawer and grabbed something from inside, the clinking of metal making you look over inquisitively. In his hands he held a length of chain, thick enough to be sturdy but not enough to be bulky, and at each end of the chain was a clamp, the tips covered in rubber. Your breathing sped up as you realised what it was, excitement and heat flooding through you at the thought of him using it on you.

As Daveed settled back on the bed he reached down and rubbed at one of your nipples. He held up one of the clamps and looked down at you, eyeing you carefully to make sure he could read your expression.

“You know what this is, slut?”

You nodded, “It’s a nipple clamp, sir.”

“Hm, of course a little whore like you would know. Would you like me to use it on you?”

You nodded again, eyes looking just a bit too eager, “Yes, please, sir, yes.”

He laughed, the sound almost a mockery of you.

“I really did pick up a little bitch in heat, didn’t I? All right, then. If that’s what you want.”

As he closed the first clamp around your nipple you mewled at the pressure, trying to keep your breathing steady. The sensitivity of the little bud increased as blood flow was constricted and you yelped when he flicked the clamp, making it bouncing a little.

“Shut up, you asked for this, didn’t you?” He growled, quickly putting the other clamp onto your other nipple. This left the length of chain which connected the two clamps dangling on your chest, adding a slight weight which tugged on your breasts.

Daveed grabbed the chain and gave it a testing tug causing you to hiss at the sting even as you felt the wetness between your legs grow. He smirked and pulled your legs open, moving your hand away from your clit as he knelt down between them. Hooking his arms under your thighs he gave a hard yank, pulling the bottom half of your body off the bed and resting against him, which left you with your legs spread in his lap, certainly an undignified position but you were far too gone to care.

“What’s your safeword, baby?” He asked softly, eyes intently watching your face.

“Wha…um…r-red,” you stammered in reply.

“Good girl,” he smiled before he bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to your clit.

You moaned, almost sobbing as you hid your face with your hands, unable to process all the feelings attacking your body. You felt his tongue lapping at the sensitive nub, starting soft then gradually becoming more and more forceful. You cried out, hands falling to grip the bed sheets as you felt a coil of heat simmering in your groin.

“Oh, oh god…Daveed, please, sir, please, more, more!” You begged desperately, needing just that little extra something to push you over.

He jammed his tongue against your clit, sucking hard as he reached down to grab the chain between your breasts. With a sharp yank he pulled the clamps off your nipples and you yowled at the sharp pain even as your orgasm crashed through you. Your back arched up as you thrashed in his grip, vision whiting out as you felt the uncontrollable trembling that accompanied your climax. It wasn’t until you heard Daveed making soft cooing noises of comfort that you realised you were sobbing, tears trailing down your cheeks as you slowly came down from your high. Daveed settled you back on the bed, shuffling up so that he was lying beside you. You curled up against him, trying to steal some of his body heat as he stroked your back soothingly and whispered praises in your ear.

“Shh…sh…it’s all right, love..you’re ok, such a good girl, Y/N, my good girl.”

As the haze of lust cleared from your brain, you suddenly realised you were the only one who had come. Guiltily, you looked down between your bodies and saw that he was still hard. You reached a hand down and gently wrapped it around his cock, stroking it slowly making him moan.

“B-baby, it’s ok, you-you don’t have to…you should rest,” he tried to reassure you.

Seeing the effect your touch had on him, you smirked and nudged him until he was lying back on the bed.

“But you promised me dessert,” you laughed quietly, “And I want dessert.”

Before he could protest, you wriggled down and took the tip of his cock in your mouth.

“Oh fuck!” He gasped, hands immediately gripping your hair, “Fuck, baby girl, fuck, fuck!”

That just made you laugh more, although it was a little difficult with your mouth full. You took a deep breath and began to slide your mouth down, feeling the thick length inch towards the back of your throat. As best as you could, you suppressed your gag reflex, using your tongue to lick and tease the sensitive vein along the underside. Daveed’s hold on your hair was almost painful, but he didn’t try to thrust up, letting you take your time.

“Baby…baby, slow…d-don’t hurt yourself,” he cautioned even as he squeezed his eyes shut to hold himself back from just fucking your mouth.

You whined in protest, not feeling like going slow. You reached a hand down and gave his balls a gentle squeeze, toying with them as you began sucking his cock earnestly. It was too large for you to fit entirely in your mouth, but you did your best. From the sounds Daveed made he definitely approved and it wasn’t long before he was tugging on your hair, trying to pull you away.

When he finally managed to get you to stop, you growled and glared up at him, pouting and looking quite sulky.

“Wanted you to come in my mouth,” you whined, “Wanted to taste you.”

He chuckled shakily as he ran a thumb over your swollen lips, “That sounds lovely, baby, but I’d rather come inside your hot little pussy.”

You perked up and nodded, feeling the anticipation rise. Daveed reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a drawer where he rummaged around a bit until he managed to find his condoms.

“Lie down, get comfy,” he instructed, taking one of the pillows to slide under your hips as you settled on your back, legs spread, knees bent, looking up at him expectantly.

He just looked for a moment, not moving, eyes flicking from your face down to your chest, tummy, hips, an easy smile on his lips. The scrutiny made you blush and you squirmed, feeling a bit like a specimen pinned in place.

“Daveed?” You asked quietly.

“Hush, love, I’m appreciating.”

You giggled, trying to close your legs only to be stopped by his hands.

“Appreciating what?” You pretended to not understand, fluttering your eyelashes exaggeratingly.

He rolled his eyes at your antics and leaned down to kiss you.

“Appreciating these beautiful lips…this gorgeous neck…these wonderful breasts…cute little belly…sexy hips…,” as he named each part he pressed kisses to them, his stubble scratching a bit making you giggle even more, “And here…down here…this wet, hot, tight little pussy…just waiting to be filled.”

One of his fingers pressed inside you as he spoke, going slow as he explored. He made sure to rub his thumb over your clit, remembering what you said about enjoying external stimulation more than penetration. It caused you to buck against his hand, your giggles dying into low little whimpering gasps.

“Ooh, you’re so tight…I wonder if I can even fit. What if I end up tearing you apart, hm? Wrecking you completely?” Daveed teased, carefully adding a second finger.

You groaned and tried to push down against his fingers, get them to go deeper.

“Yesss….yes, wreck me, ooh, want you to,” you murmured, not even really paying attention to what you were saying.

Daveed chuckled and bent down, bringing his lips against yours as his other hand played with a nipple. You kissed him fervently, not holding anything back. This man whom you had just met hours before has managed to take you apart completely. You wanted to keep him, wanted him to keep you, wanted to wake up curled around him and listen to him talk, hear his laughter, watch him smile. It should terrify you how much you wanted him but for now none of that mattered. For now you just wanted him inside you, taking you and using your body which you would willingly give up to bring him pleasure. You sucked on his tongue as he licked his way into your mouth, both of you sighing and moaning into the other’s mouth. Daveed took the chance to slip a third finger inside you, stretching you for what was to come.

With a frustrated little growl you nipped his lips until he pulled back.

“Are you trying to distract me? Because I’ll have you know, Daveed, I’m not leaving this bed until you get your cock inside me.”

Daveed tossed his head back as he laughed, quickly pulling his fingers out to slip on the condom.

“Ok, ok, Miss Bossy-pants. I didn’t realize my cock was in such high demand.”

You gave him a determined glare, crossing your arms in an attempt to look commanding.

“Highly in demand, always in demand, very in demand,” you confirmed, nodding resolutely.

Daveed snickered as he lined himself up, one hand on his cock as the other rested on one of your knees. With a shallow thrust, he slipped inside, sucking in a deep breath at the heat that enclosed over the engorged member.

“Ooh god..fuck, Y/N. You really are tight…”

The pressure of his cock inside you made you pant as you tried to keep yourself relaxed. While his three fingers had managed to stretch you in preparation, it still wasn’t quite enough to prep your body completely. You could feel every inch of his cock sliding inside, rubbing against the nerves persistently. The feeling was almost overwhelming, leaving you unable to focus on anything else.

“B-baby, you all right?” Daveed asked shakily, cradling your cheek to catch your attention.

You nodded quickly although you didn’t dare say anything for fear that your voice wouldn’t hold.

As he got close to completely burying himself in your heat, Daveed began to making little thrusting motions instead of just pushing. He pulled back just a bit before pushing forward a little more, repeating the action over and over until finally he managed to sheath himself entirely inside you.

Your breaths had become short gasps, fingers scrambling to grab onto his arm for purchase as you held yourself still. He could feel how tense you were and knew it would hurt if he tried thrusting now. Instead, he slid one hand between you and pressed the heel of his hand against your clit, giving you something to rub against. It worked like a charm as you immediately began to rut, shoving your hips down to seek the friction, focusing on that which caused your body to relax.

Daveed took the chance and pulled back, stopping when he was halfway out before thrusting back in. You keened at the double stimulation, toes curling at how good it felt. It wasn’t long before Daveed set up a steady pace. You wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him closer which made it difficult for him to continue toying with your clit, so instead he began playing with your nipples. Your cries were met with his growls which grew progressively louder and louder. Daveed, who had been on edge all day, knew he couldn’t hold out for too long. He wanted to make you come at least once more, however, and he knew from earlier that just a bit of pain added to your pleasure. His fingers pinched and plucked at your nipples as he ended every thrust into you with a little grind against your clit. The noises you made had him smirking in triumph as he watched you come apart, cheeks flushed, hair a mess, eyes glazed, and body shaking. As he neared his own climax, he felt his muscles shaking as the tension grew. Leaning down, he opened his mouth and bit down hard against your neck, making you scream as both of you hit your climax at the same time.

Daveed’s teeth gripped your neck tightly and refused to let go even as you shuddered and shook through your orgasm. The initial sting dulled into a throbbing as you panted hard to catch your breath. Every muscle in your body was clenched tight and your body was curled up against the man who had just gifted you with two magnificent orgasms. You gripped him tightly as you felt him slump against you with a groan of satisfaction.

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were of your breathing, soft gasps, content sighs, then slowly Daveed pulled himself up so that he wasn’t lying right on top of you. You reached up and touched the side of your neck, wincing as you realized he had actually left teeth marks.

“You…bloody…vampire,” you half giggled, half panted.

Daveed just grinned, pulling out of you carefully and getting rid of the used condom. He looked back at you and bent down to give you a kiss.  
  
“Gotta make sure everyone knows you’re taken, baby girl.”

You rolled your eyes and brushed your fingers through his hair, then stroking down his cheek and trailing them along his jaw.

“As if anyone can coax me away from you after THAT. Pretty sure I’m not going walking around the city tomorrow, my friends are going to have to find another photographer.”

You both laughed as Daveed pulled you to him, pulling up the bed sheets to cover you.

“I doubt your friends will be surprised. And knowing Oak and Rafa they might have some problems of their own walking.”

You snickered and buried your face against his neck, sighing happily.

“Hm, loving New York so far. Great city, wonderful hospitality.”

Daveed chuckled, “You want a shower, baby girl? Or maybe a bath?”

You shook your head, “Just…stay here for a bit. C-Can I stay tonight?” You asked tentatively, peering up at him.

Laughter greeted your question as Daveed gave you a fond look, “Of course, you’re not going anywhere. I’m not letting you out of my sight until I have to.”

You smiled, feeling pleased and reassured that you weren’t going to have to make the walk of shame back to your hotel at night all by yourself.

“Then maybe a shower later, before bed. Also some food, you interrupted my dinner you know,” you pretend-grouched.

Daveed pressed a kiss against your cheek, “I’m so sorry princess, my sincere apologies. We’ll rectify that immediately…after your legs are working again,” he smirked.

“Quite right,” you nodded with a haughty huff before a laughing Daveed pulled you in for some more cuddles.

 

* * *

 

  
**END Pt. 3**

One more part to go! An epilogue of sorts?

Thanks for reading!!!

Come find me on tumblr:

**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/> **

 

PS. For anyone who doesn't know what nipple clamps look like:

****

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, looking around at the bustling airport. Your bags had already been checked in and now you just needed to go through security to catch your flight back home. The week had passed far too quickly and you were dragging your feet, unwilling to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = your name
> 
> (Use the “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ” extension for Chrome or “ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ” for Firefox to insert your actual name into the story if you don’t want to see Y/N.)

You sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, looking around at the bustling airport. Your bags had already been checked in and now you just needed to go through security to catch your flight back home. The week had passed far too quickly and you were dragging your feet, unwilling to leave.

“Y/N!” The chipper voice made you look up, “Here, your ice coffee. The line was so long, took forever.”

You smiled and took your drink, leaning up to give the other a peck on the cheek.

“My hero, braving the queues of Starbucks for me,” you laughed, taking a long drink.

Daveed grinned at you as he pulled you against him.

“Where’d your friends go?” He asked.

“They already headed through security, I wanted a few minutes with you alone,” you mumbled, biting your lip.

This was the moment you had been dreading, having to finally say good-bye. Daveed and you had become almost inseparable over the week, spending the days sightseeing with your friends and the evenings enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes you tumbled into bed laughing, going hard and fast, teeth biting and nails scratching, but other times it was slow and soft, taking your time to explore each other’s body. You had never felt so comfortable with another person before and Daveed always made sure you were well taken care of.

Sensing your mood dipping, Daveed gently nudged your chin until you looked up. He cupped his hands around your face and bent down to give you a soft kiss.

“Baby, it’ll be ok. We promised we would stay in touch, right? And we don’t live that far away, just a quick flight.”

You tried to smile and nod even though you could already feel the swell of tears in your eyes. This was ridiculous, a part of you though, he was just someone you met for a week! It wasn’t even supposed to be more than just some casual fun, and yet here you were getting teary eyed like you were saying farewell to a long-time lover.

“I know, it’s just…I’m going to miss you. It’s going to be so strange not having you around all the time. I’ll have to make my own French toast in the mornings I guess,” I sighed, trying to joke even though your heart wasn’t really in it.

Daveed chuckled and gave you a hug.

“I’ll text you the recipe. Can’t have my baby girl going hungry in the mornings.”

The two of you stayed there for a few heartbeats, shutting out all the other people hurrying to catch their flights and just focusing on each other. You tried to imagine going back to work, getting up early, not having him there in bed with you, no cuddles to keep you warm, no massages of your sore legs after walking all day, no teasing touches in dark corners or sneaked kisses. It felt absurdly depressing.

“Hey, how about this?” Daveed suddenly said, “I’ll make plans to come see you next month. I can take a few days off, I’m sure Lin won’t mind.”

You looked up wide-eyed, “Oh, no! You don’t have to do that. Your show’s important, and I mean the fans would be so disappointed not to see you.”

Daveed had gotten you and your friends tickets to see Hamilton and all of you came away breathless from the experience. It wasn’t like anything you could have imagined and the songs, the music, the story were all incredibly thrilling. Even more amazing were the fans you met outside the theatre after the show, many of them waiting for a glimpse of the actors and to get an autograph or take a selfie. You could tell they were all very passionate about the show with some giving the actors handmade gifts they had created.

Daveed pressed a finger to your lips, shushing you before you could decline his offer any further, “Hush love, my standby can cover the role for a few shows. Besides, it’ll be good to get out of the city for a bit. You just pick the days and let me know.”

You grabbed him in a tight embrace, holding him close as you buried your face against his neck trying not to start sobbing outright. He nuzzled your hair and cooed soothingly at you, stroking your back until you calmed down a bit.

With a sigh, you took a step back and adjusted the shoulder strap of your bag. Clearing your throat you looked up at him with a bright smile, wanting him to remember you looking happy.

“Well, I guess I better go. They’ll be boarding soon.”

Daveed nodded and guided you over to the security queue where you placed your bag on the conveyor belt. He took your now-empty coffee cup as you turned and gave him one last kiss, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll be waiting, and see if you can sneak a New York pizza into your luggage when you come.”

He laughed and nodded, “Roger that, princess. See you soon.”

You waved as you walked through the security screening, feeling a bit better now that you have something to look forward to.

A month, you can wait a month.

 

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!! Kudos and comments are loved like ice cream on a hot summer day! :D

Come find me on tumblr:

**<https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/> **


End file.
